Falling
by Finding Yesterday
Summary: They needed proof that they weren't alone in their misery.


Disclaimer: Do I even sound British? Do I spell the words the British way, or the American way? Thought so. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

Warnings: Lime Sex Scene. Nothing too graphical, though.

~`~

He wonders why she is still here with him sometimes. He knows he can't give her what she wants and what she needs. He knows he doesn't love her, and she knows that too. She knows that there are few times when she is actually on his mind, and she knows most of those times are just him wondering why she is here and why she even cares about him still.

Why she even said yes the first time and the second time too.

He believes she should have just have said no.

He always knows when she is thinking about leaving, and he does something nice. On those nights, when her impulse to run has almost become unbearable, they would stay up 'til one just talking, and then they head to bed and spend the next few hours in what some may call passion. 

He doesn't love her, and she does not love him. 

Not anymore, anyway.

But they need each other. They need to feel. They need to touch. They need to know that they aren't falling by themselves.

Proof that they aren't alone in their misery. 

But every time they try find that proof, they feel even more alone.

He doesn't know why she's falling and she doesn't know why he's falling. All they know is that they are both falling.

But it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the bottom that does.

And he wishes that the bottom would arrive faster. 

He knows, she knows that one day he'll wake up after one of those nights, and find her gone. There will be no note and there will be no goodbye. Or maybe they will both know that that night would be their last, and that is their goodbye.

Maybe they are already saying goodbye. Maybe everyday they are saying a long goodbye, and they are waiting for their exchange of their goodbye to be over while trying to hold on.

Today an invitation arrives.

An invitation they get every year, on the same day.

But this is a day he prefers the inside and not do anything, but silently drown in past mistakes and a dying hope for something he could never have.

She doesn't make word as she runs her fingers through his red hair as if to comfort him, but she knows it doesn't.

Today is a day of remembrance and mourning of lost innocence, of those dead, of sacrifices, of the past, and it is also a day of celebration as it marks another anniversary of the fall of an evil man. A man who ruined too many lives and too many families.

She pulls him gently into the bedroom, and he lets her with out any resistance.

They needed to feel. They needed proof and they only had each other to find it. 

And their bodies moved together. It wasn't like the times before. It was rough. It was loud. It was hard, and it was not like them.

That was exactly what they needed, to not be like themselves for one day, for one moment in time. To forget about their lives, their pasts, about a world around them, and the sins they have committed and the sins committed against them.

In the end, there was only a mixture of sweat, blood, and cum with them lying on a bed that would be forever stained with what they had done.

And when the morning came, he finds her gone with no note, no verbal goodbye.

It does not phase him that much. He just starts to fall alone, but that is all.

It is not the fall that kills you, but the sudden stop when you finally hit the bottom that does.

And he wants to believe that he is starting to see his bottom.

~`~

Notes: Okay people. That was the first time I have ever written a sex scene. If you can even call it that. I do **not** want flames. I do **not** need puffy reviews. I want and need constructive criticism. I want you people to chew up the story, and tell me every little thing I did wrong. Tell me what you think should have been added, what should be changed, what should just be thrown into the garbage. Even if it is the entire story. Don't give a damn about my ego. The only way someone can get better is if they know exactly what they did wrong. So tell me. 

Other stuff: I planned it to end differently, which is why it's in the Harry Potter section. But, I decided the original ending didn't work out that well, so I cut it out. And that was where you could have really have known it was a Harry Potter fic.


End file.
